


tie me up and take me over, 'till you're done, 'till i'm done

by Anonymous



Series: zsaszmask writings [4]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Do not pass go, Help, ITS CONSENSUAL ROLEPLAYING, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Short, ZsaszMask, but like, do not collect 200 dollars, hrnng ok i think thats everything, i hope this makes sense, im going directly to hell, very briefly referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman and Victor play a game.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: zsaszmask writings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	tie me up and take me over, 'till you're done, 'till i'm done

**Author's Note:**

> title from Flesh by Simon Curtis
> 
> be careful with this one, i tried to make it pretty clear that they're playing throughout but there's still elements of non-con, etc. even if it is consensual. this is a little out of my usual wheelhouse so i hope it's ok.

If there’s one thing about Roman Sionis that’s for sure, it’s that he has a very particular  _ thing  _ about control. Victor hasn’t quite worked out whether it’s because of his childhood (the way Roman avoids the subject testily and absolutely is telling) or some other, more primal and intrinsic reason, despite how often a tipsy Harley Quinn tries to corner him to share her psychoanalysis of his boss. Regardless, conversations with Harley are the last thing on his mind right now. See, that control thing? It extends to the loss of said control, too. As much as Roman likes to be sure of his complete power in his own life, he still craves helplessness. And who better to help him curb that ache than his right hand man, his most trusted, loyal guard dog? 

Currently, Roman is firmly tied to a chair in a securely padlocked warehouse located in Gotham’s docks in the East end. There’s a carefully spread out blue tarp underneath the both of them, because Roman absolutely refuses to let any part of him touch the grimy concrete. And, best of all, Victor has free reign to do whatever he wants. They’re playing a game, pretending that Victor’s kidnapped Roman in hopes of a handsome reward for his safe return and is quickly learning that Roman’s parents could give a rat’s ass about what happens to their son. Victor’s gotta come up with some use for him, now, if money’s out of the question…

He reaches out and grabs Roman’s chin, tilting his head so that Victor can look directly into pale blue eyes, rife with fear and stubbornness. 

“D-don't touch me, you fucking rat!” 

There’s a cocktail of indignation, anticipation and genuine, panic-soaked desperation mixed into his slightly shaky tone. Roman knows who Victor is, after all. He’s seen, up close and personal, what Victor is capable of. Victor doesn’t let go. 

“Y’ know daddy’s not coming to save you, then?” 

“When has he ever?” Roman replies, bitterly. 

Victor’s lips quirk up into his trademark lopsided smile, metal teeth glinting in what little low light manages to filter through the big windows, set high up on the brick walls they occupy. 

“That’s the spirit! Who needs daddy Sionis, anyway?” 

Roman offers a tight smile. He knows he’s being condescended to. 

“Or maybe…” Victor’s voice is going low and rough already, he’s never been a particularly patient man to begin with, “I could be your daddy…” 

As he says it, Victor shifts his weight forward so he’s sitting on Roman’s lap, his thighs bracketing his captive’s. Roman wiggles, as if to shift away, but there’s not enough space for even an inch of distance to be put between them. The air hums, practically buzzes, and they can both feel it. 

“Aw, baby,” Victor drawls, “You’re not getting away, now. There’s no use in tryin’.” 

“Stop, don’t-” Roman responds, feebly. The fight is leaving him. He’s not meeting Victor’s eyes. That’s not gonna cut it.

“Look at me,” Victor orders. When his words aren’t immediately acted upon, he follows through himself, taking hold of Roman’s strong chin again and jerking it back where he wants it harshly. 

“Behave, and this’ll be a lot better for both of us,” Victor warns. 

“Fuck off,” Roman says.

“You’re so pretty, rich boy, it seems such an awful shame to let all this-” Victor puts a groping hand on Roman’s chest through his fancy dress shirt to illustrate his point “-go to waste.”

Victor can feel the adrenaline thrumming through his veins. Maybe it’s the back-and-forth, maybe it’s something about the idea of making someone (especially someone like Roman) do whatever he wants, whether it’s what they want or not, or maybe it’s something else altogether, something even darker. Victor’s never shied away from his stranger visceral pleasures, and he’s certainly not planning on starting today. 

Roman opens his mouth, again, to say something new. Probably something sarcastic and bitchy and thoroughly Roman. Victor doesn’t care to hear it. Instead, he smashes their lips together. Roman gasps into it, tries to turn away, but it doesn’t matter, because Victor’s still holding him in place. The advantage of the element of surprise is that Victor gets into Roman’s mouth immediately, thrusting his tongue in to probe at the wet heat. It’s possible, in fact, it’s probable that Roman can feel him getting hard. He can feel Roman, too. 

“There we go!” Victor breaks away to crow, grinding down towards where his captive’s erection is clearly growing, “You don’t hate me, after all. You might’ve fooled a guy.”

Roman’s eyes are delicately averted and his face is flushed a heavy crimson. He’s beautiful. Victor smiles again.

“We’re gonna have a lotta fun, you and I.”


End file.
